A television may access programming content through a variety of transmission technologies such as cable, satellite, or over the air, in the form of analog or digital signals. Such programming may be delivered in accordance with a number of media delivery models including broadcast, multicast and narrowcast models. In addition to the aforementioned technologies, the Internet is emerging as a television content transmission medium. Television that receives content through an Internet network connection via the Internet Protocol (IP) may be generically referred to as IPTV. The Internet network may be the public Internet, a private network operating in accordance with the Internet Protocol, or a combination thereof. IPTV has become a common denominator for systems in which television and/or video signals are distributed to subscribers over a broadband connection using the Internet protocol. In general, IPTV systems utilize a digital broadcast signal that is sent by way of a broadband connection and a set top box (“STB”) that is programmed with software that can handle subscriber requests to access media sources via a television connected to the STB. A decoder in the STB handles the task of decoding received IP video signals and converting them to standard television signals for display on the television. Where adequate bandwidth exists, IPTV is capable of a rich suite of services compared to cable television or the standard over-the-air distribution.
In traditional cable television or over-the-air distribution a user can quickly change channels, resulting in the virtual instantaneous transition from one program to another. And as such, the user does not typically perceive a delay in the presentation of a new program upon tuning to a new program. However, this simple manner of operation does not apply to the delivery of IPTV. In this environment, the client module typically must store a prescribed amount of media information in a buffer before it begins to play the media information to the user. It requires a certain amount of time to fill up this buffer when the user first connects to a stream of media information. Further, digital media information is commonly expressed as a series of key frames (e.g., I frames) and difference frames (e.g., B and P frames). A client module must wait for a key frame before it begins to present the media information. As a result of these factors, there will be a noticeable lag prior to the presentation of programs as the user switches from one channel to the next. This lag may last as long as several seconds, which is an unacceptably long delay in comparison to traditional cable or over-the-air distribution, which typically requires less than one frame time of about 33 msec to switch analog channels and less than about half a second for digital broadcast channels.